


Придуманные вещи: маггловская принцесса Нарнии

by Zerinten



Series: Придуманные вещи: Древняя магия из незапамятных времен [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, DO NOT ARGUE WITH MY HEADCANON, Gen, Lily was named for Lucy, Petunia was named for Peter, Susan is the mum of Lily and Petunia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то давно жили-были четверо детей. Питер, Сьюзен, Эдмунд и Люси. Потом осталась только Сьюзен, и у нее самой появились две дочери. Одну звали Петунья, а другую — Лили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Придуманные вещи: маггловская принцесса Нарнии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Made-Up Things: The Muggle Princess of Narnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423300) by [fire_and_a_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_a_rose/pseuds/fire_and_a_rose). 



> От переводчика:
> 
> Бета: commander romanoff
> 
> Примечание: в тексте использован фрагмент книги "Серебряное кресло" (пер. Татьяна О. Шапошникова, Наталья Леонидовна Трауберг)  
> 1\. Сьюзен является матерью Петуньи и Лили Эванс;  
> 2\. Петунья названа в честь Питера Певенси;  
> 3\. Лили названа в честь Люси Певенси.
> 
> Автор прекрасной иллюстрации - УТРЕННИЙ КРЮК  
> <https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/116164/335217329.0/0_157ba6_772cc4ac_orig.jpg>

  _Допустим, мы и впрямь увидели во сне или придумали деревья, траву, солнце, луну, и звезды._

_Допустим. В таком случае вынужден заявить, что наши придуманные вещи куда важнее настоящих"._

_Квакль-бродякль Хмур_

 

***

Когда Петунья была маленькой, мама рассказывала ей истории о волшебных странах. Правда, не таких, как Нетландия или Оз, потому что в ее историях люди или животные иногда умирали. И хотя кто-то потом возвращался, другие — нет.

Мама иногда плакала во время таких рассказов. Не так, правда, как Лили. Сама Петунья, разумеется, была уже большой девочкой и никогда не ревела — разве что совсем немножко, когда падала. Но и только. А в маминых глазах иногда блестели слезы.

Петунья не понимала, почему мама плачет.

Это ведь просто истории. Мама сама так говорила.

Мама вообще много чего говорила. 

 

***

Петунье было восемь, а Лили пять. Мама вечером позвала всех к столу, но Лили не пришла.

Папа отправился за ней и принес ее, хихикающую, под мышкой.

— Разве ты меня не слышала? — попыталась сделать ей выговор мама. А это, как предполагала накрывающая на стол Петунья, было непросто. Потому что папа в это время щекотал маму и уже повизгивающую Лили.

— Я разговаривала со львом, — как ни в чем не бывало сказала Лили.

— Ничего подобного, — закатила глаза Петунья. — Нет здесь никаких львов.

— Есть! Он был большой и мягкий и разговаривал со мной. Мама, он сказал, что скучал по тебе.

— Глупая. Львы не говорят, — Петунья повернулась к маме, чтобы та подтвердила ее слова, но той уже не было рядом.

Папа пошел за ней. И вернулся со странным выражением лица.

Ужинали они тем вечером без мамы. 

 

***

Мама никогда не ходила вместе с ними в церковь.

Папа сказал, это потому, что ей нравится молиться одной.

Петунья решила, что это веская причина. Хотя ей все равно было непонятно, почему это так. Однажды она все-таки спросила.

— Потому что... когда она была маленькой, то посещала церковь вместе с родителями, братьями и сестрой. А потом она их всех потеряла.

— О, — понятнее не стало. Но после этого Петунья вопросов уже больше не задавала.

— Она придет, — лучезарно улыбнулась Лили отцу и сестре. — Я знаю, она придет. Он сказал, что ей просто нужно время.

— Кто сказал, принцесса?

— Лев, — на сей раз улыбка Лили была почти незаметной.

Петунья только вздохнула. 

 

 ***

Когда Лили получила письмо, мама побледнела и ушла из дома.

Ее не было три дня. Папа сказал, что она просто навещает старого друга, но Петунья знала, что это не так. Потому что на лбу у папы появились морщины, а в голосе слышалось напряжение.

Именно тогда, пожалуй, Петунья начала обижаться на Лили и ее львов. 

 

***

Мама вернулась вечером. Лили виновато посмотрела на Петунью и вернулась к чтению книги. А папа увел маму в их комнату.

— Знаешь, если будем вести себя тихо, можем пойти послушать, о чем они говорят.

— Шпионить? — остро посмотрела на сестру Петунья.

— Подслушивать, — попыталась выглядеть невинно Лили.

Еще один взгляд — и Петунья, не отводя глаз от входа в родительскую комнату, подошла ближе и встала, пихнув тесно прижавшуюся к двери сестру.

— ... последние пятнадцать лет я пыталась забыть...

Затем:

— Кажется, я видела его. Он никогда не приходил ко мне, ты же знаешь. Но я думаю... думаю...

Послышался голос папы — успокаивающий, но слишком тихий, чтобы можно было разобрать хотя бы слово.

Лили потянула сестру за рукав, и они с Петуньей вернулись к себе.

— Теперь она разрешит мне пойти.

— Ты не можешь знать наверняка, — слова Петуньи были столь же колкими, как и брошенный через плечо взгляд.

— Но я знаю.

— Откуда?

— Он хочет, чтобы я пошла. А ему мама не откажет. Просто не сможет.

— Твоему говорящему льву? — это было почти насмешкой. Почти.

Лили робко кивнула.

— Да. Но он не мой, ты же знаешь. Он не ручной лев.

— Не знаю, не знаю, — надменно сказала Петунья, доставая задание по французскому. Игнорируя Лили, она приступила к работе.

В конце концов, Петунья ни разу не видела льва Лили.

 

***

Накануне свадьбы с Поттером Лили встретилась с Петуньей за ланчем.

— Как дела у Вернона?

— В порядке, — Петунья не смогла сдержать теплой улыбки. Что ж, она знала, как это исправить. — А как Джеймс? — но улыбка так и не исчезла, хотя и поблекла.

— Тоже отлично. Думаю, напивается сейчас вместе с Сириусом. А Ремус и Питер присматривают, чтобы он не сбежал из страны.

— Напивается? Но... — однако, несмотря на всю неприязнь, Петунья не могла винить Джеймса в тяге к выпивке. В конце концов, Вернон тоже иногда пил. — ... Не важно. Что насчет тебя?

— Взволнована, — Лили усмехнулась, пожимая плечами. — Напугана. Все сразу.

— Понимаю, — они помолчали. — Замечала в последнее время каких-нибудь львов?

Петунья не собиралась об этом спрашивать. Не сегодня. Она действительно не хотела сейчас расстраивать Лили, но привычка — вторая натура.

После небольшой паузы Лили натянуто улыбнулась.

— Как ни странно, да.

— И что же твой лев сказал на этот раз? — поинтересовалась Петунья, потягивая заказанную ранее воду.

— Ничего особенного.

— Ненавижу, когда львы становятся предсказуемыми.

Лили рассмеялась.

— Прости, Петунья. Просто... мне это кажется естественным. Мне жаль. Даже Джеймсу это дается нелегко. Я забываю, что не все видят льва, понимаешь?

— Почему? — тихо спросила Петунья.

— О чем ты?

— Почему я ни разу его не видела?

Лили моргнула.

— Петунья... прости, я и не думала никогда...

— Все в порядке, — решительно сказала Петунья, изучая свой стакан. — Мне просто интересно.

— Ну... Думаю, это потому, что ты и не должна была его видеть.

— Не понимаю, — нахмурилась Петунья.

— Если честно, я тоже, — примирительно улыбнулась Лили, и Петунье оставалось только вздохнуть. 

 

***

— Это все из-за тебя, Лили!

— Слушай, я не... Проклятье, Петунья, сейчас я ничего не могу с этим поделать!

— Мама и папа мертвы, Лили. Из-за этой твоей магии и этих твоих Пожирателей Смерти.

— Я знаю, ясно? Знаю! — голос Лили по телефону звучал надломлено. — Если думаешь, что тебе сейчас больнее, чем мне, то ты ошибаешься.

— Разве? — холодно поинтересовалась Петунья. — Ты всегда можешь послать магию куда подальше.

Тишина.

Сестра повесила трубку. 

 

***

— Итак, как его зовут? — Вернон наконец перестал ругаться и теперь, смирившись, смотрел на Петунью.

— Гарри Эдмунд Поттер.

— Боже, как сложно.

Петунья прикусила язык, чтобы не сказать ничего об именах Вернона или Дадли.

— Эдмундом звали нашего дядю, — вместо этого произнесла она.

Вернон мягко сжал ее плечо.

— Тогда со стороны твоей сестры хорошо было дать такое имя, — хрипло проговорил он и отошел к камину.

— Да, — на губах Петуньи мелькнула печальная улыбка, прежде чем она обернулась к Вернону. — Да, хорошо.

 

***

Петунья спала.

Ей снился остров, на котором стоял замок с четырьмя тронами.

Ей снился человек, который усмехнулся и сказал, что ее назвали в честь него, и женщина, у которой была улыбка Лили.

Ей снился еще один человек рядом — у него были золотистая борода и печальные глаза.

Ей снились сад и мама — моложе, чем она помнила. И Петунья никогда раньше не видела ее такой веселой.

Петунье снился лев, она чувствовала его мех на лице. Он обещал ей что-то — она знала, что, проснувшись, не будет помнить, что именно. Но в тот момент, во сне, она знала, что она — нечто большее, нежели просто старшая дочь, больше, чем просто практичный человек.

Ей снилось, как голос, похожий на лето, шептал ей, что она — дочь королевы. 

 

***

А потом она проснулась.

Петунья тихо выскользнула из кровати — осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Вернона. Бесшумно переставляя ноги, она спустилась в комнату, где сейчас находился Гарри.

Его глаза были открыты. Петунья стояла возле детской кроватки, добытой Верноном из соседского мусора — через переулок от них.

Они решили держать Гарри подальше от всего, что связано с магией. Решили воспитать его абсолютно нормальным.

И все же.

В следующий момент она взяла его на руки и устроилась в кресле-качалке.

Петунья вгляделась в племянника.

Он будет расти. Она начнет отдаляться от мальчика, который несмотря на крики и возмущения Вернона будет спрашивать о львах. А потом, когда станет слишком больно помнить о том, чего семья этого мальчика, его львы и магия лишили ее, она изменит его второе имя. Изменит имя дяди, которого никогда не встречала, на имя шурина, которого ненавидела.

Но пока что он просто малыш.

— Давным-давно в стране под названием Нарния правили два короля и две королевы...


End file.
